Sanzo party meets Etsuko, and trouble follows!
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Etsuko and Thunder are sent by the Merciful Goddess to help the party. but is she a bigger headache than a help? who knows. Dark elementals are lose, and only she can stop them, what a pain! sorry if it sounds marysue, but it's not totally *smirk*
1. Chapter 1 Etsuko meets the Sanzo Party

There was a slight pop, and I looked down as I fell.

I gasped, I was in the sky! I screamed in fear, "What the hell!"

I closed my eyes, knowing I didn't have enough energy left to do anything. _"I'm dead!"_

Then I heard a voice say, "I think not."

My eyes shot open and I was washed in a bright light. I closed my eyes from the brightness and felt myself slow, and was gently set on the ground.

I opened my eyes again, and looked around. I blinked as there was a flash, and a woman in white robes, and a man in a weird outfit, stood in front of me. I flinched, and tried to move, but my body was too tired to do anything.

The woman said gently, "Calm down, I'm here to help." I looked at her, not sure why I believed her, but I did.

I crossed my legs, and asked, "But who are you?"

She smiled, "I am the Merciful Goddess. And you my dear, are going to help me with something."

I tensed, trying not to glare at the Goddess, but failing miserably.

The Goddess chuckled, "Oh yes, I'm well aware that you hate being ordered, unless you allow it. So I'll try again, will you help me?"

I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but blurt out, "Well it's not everyday a goddess asks for help."

The Goddess gave a small snort, "Well don't get use to it."

I smiled, and saw her lips quirk. I winced a bit as I began to feel my wounds again, but ignored them and tilted my head and said, "So what do you need help with?"

The Goddess smiled a bit, "There's a group of misfits heading west to stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh. Demons in this world were once peaceful, until the minus wave, and then they went bloodthirsty. Now the group of misfits I mentioned is fighting their way to Houtou Castle to stop the resurrection. If Gyumaoh is revived, this world will defiantly perish."

I listened; trying to keep my mouth shut, and not say something stupid. To bad I couldn't. "Are they walking?"

Bless her she didn't laugh, though her pal did cough. I glared, and the Goddess said, "No, their riding in a jeep that turns into a dragon. Once you meet up with them, I'll come and introduce you to them. And I don't think I have to tell you what they look like, especially since you've seen the series."

I smiled brightly, "You got me there. So, why do you need me to help them? Won't they do well enough on their own?"

The Goddess sighed, "Maybe, but there's a new threat, and I believe your unique talents are needed to help them."

I blinked, "you mean the black elementals. Their here?"

Goddess nodded, and I felt myself tense, as if for battle, "But I thought they were all gone."  
Goddess looked at me with what I thought was pity, "Five survived. And no one in this world is quite ready to get rid of them, except you."

I sighed, looking down at my hands, "Well this sucks."

My shoulders sagged, _"Five? It's hard enough beating one, but five? Alone?"_

A cool finger lifted my chin and I looked up at the Goddess, she smiled gently, "So what do you say?"

I thought a second more and smiled a bit, "So how do I get there?"

She let go and grinned, "Excellent, I'll put you in a town close to them, you may have to go a ways to get to them, but I can't help that. Here."

She reached up and touched my forehead with a finger. I felt my body tingle, and then the pain went away. She held out a bag and said, "Change of clothes, credit card, stuff you might need, and a map."

I stood, and looked down at my newly healed body, and smiled. Feeling very grateful, I grabbed her in a hug, "Thank you."

She seemed surprised for a second, then patted my back, "Your very welcome Etsuko."

I let go and she smirked, "Or should I call you Cloud?"

I smirked back, "Hey, I didn't choose that name, and if you do I'll ignore you."

She chuckled and raised a hand, "Well Etsuko good luck."

I saluted and everything went white.

As the white faded, I saw myself standing outside a town, the sun beginning to set. I suddenly yawned and murmured to myself, "Must be tired. Time to find a bed and crash."

I walked down the street and saw a sign that said Inn. Walking in, I ordered a room, and got my key and went up. Going to my room, I just plopped on my bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning I felt a cold nose, poke my cheek and I grumbled as I opened one eye and saw a furry face, inches from mine. I yelped, sitting up and stared. A wolf pup stood on my lap, giving a satisfied look. I cheered, "THUNDER!"

I grabbed the wolf pup and hugged him, his tail wagging softly, I said cheerfully, "What are you doing here? Weren't you trapped in the castle?"

I looked at him and he growled (his way of talking), "I was, then a woman came and dropped me here. What's going on?"

I explained things and silently thanked the Goddess. Thunder, was a wolf with red fur, and black paws. My partner since I found him in a trap one winter, about 7 years ago, we've been together ever since.

He may look like a pup, but he could shrink or grow in size, so that I could ride him. He licked my cheek and said, "Well I'm glad she helped you, so we heading out or what?"

I grinned, "After breakfast."

He barked and I laughed, "And you might not want to talk, I don't think people are used to it."

He nodded, and I stood, opened my pack and took out the extra clothes. Changing in the bathroom, I came out wearing black jeans, white t shirt, and a black jacket I slipped on.

Putting my shoulder length hair in a ponytail, we went to breakfast and I wondered why the Goddess gave me all black clothes. Not that I minded, they at least weren't pink! Bleh!

Getting food from the restaurant, we ate quickly, and then went out to get on the road. So that we didn't bring attention to ourselves, we waited till we were out of sight of the town, before Thunder changed.

As he grew, I looked at the map. (We were in a forest by the way. Dense except around the town and the road that led out.)

I said, "We just follow the road till we get to the next town, should be there by nightfall. Shall we?"

I but the map in my dark blue pack, and Thunder nodded, knelt and I hopped on. In his full size, Thunder was as big as a minivan.

He started running instantly and I held on with my knees, and grabbed a handful of fur, we didn't talk as he ran, there was no need. So he ran on, and on, till noon flew by and evening began to fall. By then I was cramped and bored.

He slowed before we came to the town and changed to a large dog. I groaned, and stretched, popped joints, "It may be faster to not stop, but I'm hungry, bored and cramped. Damn!"

Thunder gave a snort, and said in my mind, "_Stop complaining, we got here in good_ time."

I growled at him, "All I looked at was trees! One after another! I nearly died of boredom!"

Thunder was used to my rambles, which only happen when I was bored. He finally said, "_Well let's eat."  
_  
I sighed, and grumbled, "Fine."

But I perked up as we came into the town. Thunder was now as tall as me knees. I saw a group ahead of us and I recognized them as the Sanzo party! I grinned, "Lucky!"

Then my eyes narrowed as I saw a guy bump into Sanzo and apologize then run my way. Sanzo didn't see the mans hand go into his sleeve pocket. I stepped to the side and pretended to trip, "Ah!"

I hit the man and we toppled. I snatched the wallet he had snagged from Sanzo and apologized like I was stupid, "So sorry! I tripped."

I stood, put on the charm of a silly girl and he looked at me, blushed, mumbled something and ran.

I gave a snort, and Thunder asked, "_Get it?"_

I nodded and saw Sanzo suddenly look frantic, searching his sleeves. I grinned, cocked my arm back and threw. The wallet hit his head and I turned, pretending to look at fruit. Thunder looked amused and said in my head, "_He's looking this way."_

I shrugged, not really caring, since the Goddess hadn't showed up. I bought an apple, and with a happy grin, started walking towards the Inn.

Munching on my apple, I walked by them caught Sanzo's eye and whispered, "Pickpockets are tricky, be more careful next time."

His eyes widened and I looked away. At that moment, Thunder jumped and stole my apple. Looking at my empty hand for a second I glared at the wolf, "Oh, your going to pay."

He backed up, then suddenly turned and ran. I shouted, "Get back here mutt!"

I ran after him, and he raced again and I slammed into a figure. Falling back I rubbed my head, "Ow!"

Thunder came up and I glared at him,"I'm going to murder you!"

Then I looked up at the man I had hit, and he didn't look too happy. Big, muscular, and ugly. I stood, brushing myself off, "Sorry about that."

He suddenly smiled, "How about you make it up to me sweetheart?"

I turned, ignored him and mumbled, "Now where is another apple stand, or do I have to go all the way back there?"

Thunder nudged me towards the apple stand behind us and I groaned, "Fine."

I started to walk and heard a gruff voice behind me bark, "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I turned, blinked, and then glared "What do you want now?"

I was a bit irritated, "Let go."

Thunder growled and the man smirk, "You and me are going to have some fun."

My eye twitched, but before I could pummel him, a hand grabbed the guy's wrist and squeezed, "I believe the lady said to let go."

I blinked and looked up at Hakkai. Wondering when he had come up. The man squeaked and Hakkai let go, the guy nursed his hurting arm and growled, "Mind your own business! She ran into me!"

I waved it off, "I apologized, duh!"

He growled and looked like he was about to lunge. Another voice said angrily, "Look pal, leave her alone."

I blinked in shock at Gojyo who stood at my other side, glaring at the man. The guy grumbled, turned and left. I grinned and looked at the two, "Well there goes my fight. But thanks anyway. Now gentleman if you'll excuse me, I have an apple with my name on it."

Turning to go, I nearly ran into Sanzo. I moved around him, as he glared and Thunder 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

I started jogging saying, "Thunder! That wasn't very nice!"

Thunder just smirked and I laughed. We came to the apple stand and I bought two apples. I tossed one to Thunder and we once again headed for the Inn.

The guys were no where in sight and I just shrugged, the Goddess will say something when I'm to join them.

Finishing my apple, I tossed the core to Thunder, who liked them and we went into the Inn. Hakkai was just done booking themselves rooms and I walked up beside him and said to the man at the desk, "One room please."

The man nodded, handed me a room key and I paid with my silver credit card. Hakkai smiled at me, "Hello again miss, and I see you have a room next to ours. I apologize in advance for any gunshots or noises."

I grinned at him, "No sweat. I'm a heavy sleeper."

Then I turned to Thunder, "Shall we eat boy?"

He barked and I grinned. Hakkai smiled again, "Allow me to walk with you, my companions are there anyway."

I nodded, smiling, "Sure."

My stomach growled and I held it, a slight blush on my cheeks. I smirked at Thunder, "Told you we should have stopped."

Thunder shook his head and said, "_We got here on time."_

I caught the hint of sorry in his 'voice' and grinned, "Well anyway, I'm starved!"

Hakkai just grinned, having no clue "So, been in town long?"

I shook my head, "Nope, just got here. We traveled all day too."

Hakkai looked surprised, "By yourself? I didn't see any wagons come to town."

I waved it off, "I have two legs and a heart beat. No problem."

We came to the restaurant and I said bye, and Thunder and I went to sit in a corner. I felt Sanzo's eyes on me, turned and stuck my tongue out at him, catching him by surprise.

I snickered, sat at my table, Thunder at my feet. A waiter came and I ordered food for myself and Thunder. The waiter hesitated at feeding Thunder and I put on a sweet face, "Please sir, he's my only family. I can't eat without him."

The waiter smiled, blushing a bit, "I'll see what I can do."

He left and Thunder smirked, "_your evil."_

I grinned, "I know."

The waiter came back and I again looked innocent, he brought a bowl of water for Thunder and a bowl of cooked meat. I smiled, "Thank you so much!"

He blushed, handed me my plate of ribs, and left. I smirked, "Works every time. Now time to chow down!"

I sank my teeth into the ribs, and froze. An aroma came to my nose and I let go of the rib and set it on my plate. Wiping my lips and tongue, I called over a different waiter and said politely, "I'm afraid I got the wrong dish, can I have a steak instead please?"

She smiled, "Sure!"

She left taking the plate and Thunder looked up at me in question and I sighed, "Damn fool, he put a drug in my food to get me stupid, I'll bet my money he wanted to lure me out and have his fun with me, then leave me for dead."

Thunder's hackles rose and I pat his head, "Don't worry about it, besides, we can't be kicked out remember?"

Thunder gave a snort and said, "_It's that pickpocket from today."_

I gave a snort, and as my steak came I smiled and dug in. It was fine, and I devoured it in 5 minutes flat. Sipping my drink I grinned at Thunder's empty bowl and sighed, "Now that was good."

He nodded, burping slightly and I chuckled. Wiping my mouth with a napkin, I waited for the waitress, and gave her my card to pay my bill.

Leaning back, I looked around, and caught the Sanzo group looking at me. I waved and they quickly acted like they weren't looking. Chuckling softly, I pet Thunders head and the waitress came back and handed back my card, "There you go."

I thanked her and she left. Curious as to where we'd go next when I got in the group, I opened my pack and took out my map. Looking at it, I saw there was a fork in the road. They both went over a river, but one was crossed by boats, the other on a bridge.

I said cheerfully, "Hmm, bridge or boats. What do you think?"

Thunder moved his head onto my lap and looked at the map and said, "_Bridge, you never know about boats."_

I nodded, "True."

I folded the map and squeaked when the waiters face appeared inches from mine. I sighed in annoyance, "Don't do that."

He grinning, "Sorry babe, hey what do you say we go have some fun? There's a bar across the street."

I shook my head, starting to stand, "I don't drink."

I stood and he hooked my arm with his and said, "Come on babe."

Angry I was about to slam my fist into his cocky smirk but Thunder stopped me.

Thunder growled, "_Take it outside, there's family's too close."_

I glanced around and saw he was right. Smiling a bit I said, "Sure then why not? Got to start somewhere right?"

He nodded, looking triumphant. I smirked and we walked by the Sanzo table and I saw Hakkai give me a worried look. I winked, and he looked taken aback.

We walked outside and once we were in the deserted street, I yanked my arm free, "Whoops, forgot something. I have to be in bed at a certain time. Bye."

Suddenly a group of guys surrounded me, including the guy I had bumped into. Then I saw the resemblance between the two and clapped excitedly, "Oh I see, your little brother pickpockets and you bully the ones who sees him doing it! What a sneaky bunch you are."

The waiter growled, "Shut up! Give me the money you took from me!"

I grinned, "Sorry, I gave it back to the owner."

The elder brother smirked, "Then we'll take it out of your hide."

I looked down at Thunder, "Mind sitting this out?"

He chuckled a bit, "_Have fun."_

He ran through the legs of one of the thugs and watched form the side lines, and I glimpse Hakkai look out at us from the door.

Then the guy yelled, "Get her!"

I cheered, "Bring it!"

They all attacked and I smirked, "All of you attacking little ol me? You are so mean."

They leapt and I stepped to the side a bit and lifted my foot. "And stupid."

Spinning in a circle, I slammed my steel toed boots into their jaws. They groaned and collapsed. I gave a snort, "Pathetic."

They stood again and I yawned teasingly, "Boring."

The elder brother suddenly began to chuckle. I looked at him like he was crazy, and then saw him and the others change. Their hair and body color changed, their eyes became slits, ears pointed and each with a weird birthmark.

I gave a snort, "Oh demons, I'm shaking in my boots."

They roared and attacked. My eyes narrowed and a sword appeared in my hand. Ducking a claw swipe, I lunged myself into the group. Slicing around at anything, they fell dead as I straightened, glaring at the two brothers.

They growled, "We're stronger than them! We'll kill you!"

I stuck my tongue out at them and they raised their claws and lunged. I side stepped and stabbed the younger one in the heart, and ducked the others blow, and then sliced into his chest.

They disappeared, (I'm going with the anime thing) and I flicked my sword clean of blood and it disappeared back into a ring I wore.

Yawning, I said, "Bedtime."

Thunder ran up and we headed to the hotel, I ignored the others as I walked. They had come out and was staring at me strangely. Stretching sore muscles, I grumbled, "Remind me to start working out, I'm getting lazy."

Thunder gave a snort of laughter and I snapped, "You don't have to agree!"

We walked into the hotel, I sensed the others following but at the moment didn't care. Yawning again, I said to Thunder, "Lets get some shut eye. Wonder when she's showing up?"

Thunder shrugged and we went upstairs, and entered our room. But right before I went in, I heard a cheep, and a white object flew towards me. The small dragon cheeped hello in my face and flew over to Hakkai.

Confused, I just shrugged and went inside my room.

Closing the door, I stretched, and sat on the bed. There was a gentle knock and I shouted, "It's open. Come in."

Hakkai opened the door and said, "Now what if I was someone out to hurt you?"

I grinned, and said, "Then Thunder would have a bite or two out of you before you could make it out the door."

Thunder jumped up beside me, and I wrapped an arm around him and lay my chin on his head, "So what's up?"

I raised an eyebrow as Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo came in. Sanzo glared and got right to the point, "How did you know that brat took my wallet."

I pulled down my lower eye lid and stuck my tongue out, "I saw it."

He twitched and I stopped, and smirked, "If you want to blame me I really don't care."

Goku smiled and said, "So what's your name? I'm Son Goku, and this is Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and Genjyo Sanzo."

He pointed to everyone in turn and I smiled a bit at him, "I'm Etsuko. And this is Thunder; don't laugh unless you want him to bite you."

Thunder yawned widely, making sure to show his teeth and I yawned with him, still a bit warn out from everything. Hakkai said gently, "Well, we were wondering if you know anyone by the name Gyumaoh."

I tilted my head to the side, knowing I've heard that name before. Thunder said gently, _"He's the dude we have to make sure stays dead."_

I nodded, and said, "I've heard of him."

The cold steel of a pistol pressed against my forehead and I looked up at Sanzo, keeping a rein on my temper, and he said, "So your another assassin"

I looked over at Hakkai, confusion plastered on my face, "What did I say?"

Sanzo growled, "Answer me."

I felt the growl coming from Thunder right before I heard it, and his hackles rose. I glared up at Sanzo, "I'm not an assassin moron, I'm here to help you guys make sure he stays dead!"

Just then the Goddess's voice said, "She's telling the truth, now lower your gun."

The Goddess appeared and Sanzo kept his gun where it was, "What do you want hag?"

I turned a bit to face her, "Not popular with him huh?"

She frowned a bit, "Put the gun down and I'll explain things."

Sanzo glared, but slowly lowered his weapon and I grinned at her, "About time you showed up, a little late though."

The Goddess smirked, "Sarcastic as ever."

I smirked, "What I do best."

Goddess smirked, before turning serious and told the others the story behind why I'm here and what I was supposed to do.

During that time Thunder lied down and I leaned against the wall, snoozing. When she stopped, I opened my eyes and said, "See, that's why I'm here."

Sanzo glared, "She's not coming with us."

Goddess smiled, looking like she was having the time of her, um, existence "No choice."

Hakkai said gently, "Besides we can't just leave her."

Gojyo nodded, "I agree, we shouldn't let such a hotty around a dirt town like this, no telling what might happen to her."

I clamped my mouth shut before I reminded them of the fight I had won. Sanzo didn't stop glaring, "No, we can't baby-sit a little girl, while fighting demons."

I raised my hand, like I was in class, "I just killed ten by myself thank you. I think I can hold my own. Besides if you meet an elemental, they'll kill you right off. Theirs no denying you need me, so be a man and accept it."

Sanzo snapped at me, "Shut up you little bitch."

I glared and opened my mouth to snap at him, but Thunder nudged me, "_Don't."_

I snapped my mouth shut, grumbled and glared. Gojyo patted my head, "Don't worry, he's always an ass."

I murmured, "No, he just has his gun stuck up it."

The barrel appeared in my line of vision and I looked up at him and I smiled, "Do it I dare you."

Right then there was a rumble and the whole building shook. I heard screams and I felt my neck tingle. I barked to Thunder, "Let's go!"

Thunder and I raced out of the room and I heard Hakkai and Gojyo yell for me to come back.  
Zooming out of the building I skidded to a stop in the middle of the street. Down the street was a man, wearing a black cloak, and had flaming red hair and eyes that glowed red in the dark.  
I put my hands on my hips, "Aren't you dead yet Goat?"

A angry tick mark appeared on his head and he growled, "It's Tanner!"

I smirked and said tauntingly, "Goat, because you look like one and have the brains of one."

He ground his teeth and said in a dangerous voice, "What about you, I thought Master killed you?"

I laughed, "Your blind as well as dumb, do I look dead to you?"

I thought to myself, "_I have to get him away from the town."_

Thunder growled and grew. I stuck my tongue out at Tanner, "So was your mother a goat or your father?"

That made him madder and with a roar he charged his hands with fire and charged. I gave a snort, "I was just curious."

As he came at me, I ducked his punch, swung my leg up and caught him in the chin. He gave a grunt and I grabbed his shirt, twirled and said, "Fly away!"

With a grunt I swung and sent him flying.

Running after him I yelled, "Hey where you going?"

Though I was joking around I knew fighting a dark elemental was no joke.

Arriving on the outskirts of town, Tanner blasted a fireball at me. I knocked it away with a swing of my arm and glared, "Get serious Goat, before you piss me off."

He laughed and said, "And why would I do that, when I can beat you without my full strength."

I thought, "_Note to self, Goat is cocky use that as an advantage."_

I raised my hands and sighed, "Sure you're as strong as your Master, but do you have the skill?"

Under his feet, burst out spikes of rock. He yelped and jumped away. He snarled, "Bitch!"

Charging at me he summoned a sword and I glared, summoning my own. I scoffed, "Copycat!"

Our blades collided and I felt my hands tingle, and my eyes widened. He was summoning enough energy to blow a ten mile radius! I barked at him, "What are you doing? If you use that much energy combined, you'll take out the town and you'll die. Though that's no skin off my nose, but you'll kill innocent people!"

The wind whipped up around us and it turned red as flames joined it. He chuckled, keeping our swords caught together, "If I get rid of you, who cares if a few stupid humans get killed? The more the merrier."

My eyes narrowed, and my fury came back ten fold, "Innocent lives aren't toys for you to play with!"

I knocked him away with my foot and in a sidestep motion; I slammed my blade into his shoulder slicing into it. He coughed a bit of blood and smiled, "Die."

In his body he had gathered the energy and with another cough from Goat, it was released.

I snarled, "It's not going anywhere!" Throwing up my hands I stopped the ball of energy in its tracks. With a grunt, I lifted it up, feeling my muscles strain as it resisted, trying to expand like it wanted to.

I took a step forward, and with a cry I kicked it up with my leg and it flew up into the sky and exploded, harmless. Goat coughed again, gripping his shoulder, and snarled "Just die already!"

I glared down at him and he flinched, I was pissed! But with a cry he lunged, and I brought up my blade and it pierced his heart. He glared and then fell dead and I stepped back, letting him slide of my blade.

Flicking it free of blood, it disappeared. I lifted a hand and tossed a fireball on Goat's body, letting it burn to ash. I looked at it sadly, wondering what could have driven him to turn bad. And I knew I'd never get an answer.

Thunder came up beside me and I put a hand on his head for comfort and sighed, "They never give up do they?"

Thunder shook his head and I sighed, "Killing never solves anything, but right now it's all we can do to stay alive."

Thunder licked my cheek, _"It's the way it has to be, until the darkness it shattered and put back where it belongs."_

I wiped the slobber from my cheek and gave a snort, "Those guys are going to have one hell of a time accepting me now, since I could blow them up with a flick of my finger."

Thunder and I started walking back and he said, "_You'd be surprised."_

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, as Thunder shrank again, and we walked up to the waiting group, along with the Goddess, who had an air of approval about her.

Goku ran up and cheered, "You beat that guy like it was nothing! Awesome!"

I blinked in surprise and Gojyo came up and put an arm around my shoulders, "I like hotties that can take care of them selves, what do you say we go somewhere private?"

Goku yanked him off me, "Stop being a pervert water sprite!"

Gojyo grabbed him in a headlock, "What was that you stupid monkey?"

"Not a monkey!"

As they wrestled Hakkai came up and asked, concerned "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and smiled a bit, "Fine, I'm just glad that moron didn't have the brains to think about attacking the town."

Hakkai nodded, "That would have been bad."

I grinned and looked over at Sanzo; he just glared and turned away. I sighed in exasperation, and looked at the Goddess, "Alright, so now I'm traveling with them, anything else I need to know?"

She smiled, "I think we covered everything. Now you boys better take care of her."

She gave them a look and disappeared as I grumbled, "I can take care of myself."

But she was gone and I felt another yawn coming on. I said, "Well guys, I'll see you in the morning, I'm tired."

Goku came up, eyes shining in wonderment and asked, "So how did you do that? With the fire thing?"

I raised an eyebrow, then held up a hand and it caught on fire. He jumped and his eyes widened and I smiled a bit, "It's pretty much harmless, see watch."

Thunder raised his nose and stuck it right in it. Goku gasped then smiled when Thunder remained unharmed.

I put the fire out and we came to the hotel, Goku was chatting about what he would like in the morning and as we came to my room, I smirked, "And hot cocoa, gotta have that."

He smiled, "Yep, good night Etsuko."

I grinned, "Goodnight Goku."

I turned to the others, who was silent, "Goodnight."

Thunder and I went into our room and I plopped on the bed and Thunder shrank to a puppy and lied beside me.

I pet him as I sighed, "Well Thunder, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

Thunder said, "_What else? Trouble, plain and simple."_

I nodded, "Yep, trouble for sure. But you know, I don't think it'll be so bad this time."

Thunder looked me in the face and gave a doggy grin, "_Me too. You just have to put up with that grumpy monk."  
_  
I groaned, "Don't remind me, I swear that ass's ego can rival an elephants."

There was a boom, and a hole appeared above my head. I smirked and yelled, "Eavesdropping isn't very becoming of a monk!"

Sanzo barked out my door, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

I grinned, "Aye aye Captain!"

I heard footsteps and laughter, then more gunshots and yelling. I laughing silently and yawned.

I murmured, "Night Thunder."

He mumbled, "Night Etsuko."

And we fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2 On the road, pick on Sanzo

The next morning I woke up at sunrise, as usual. Looking groggily around, wondering where I was, I rolled over and hit the floor with a thunk. I held my head, "Ow, what the hell?"

I looking around, confused, then blinked as everything flooded back too me. I looked over and Thunder was still asleep.

I sat up with my back to the bed, and brushed the hair out of my eyes and yawned my self awake.

Standing I took out a brush from my bag and ran it through my hair, while debating what I wanted for breakfast. Stretching, I heard a yawn behind me and smiled at Thunder, who was just waking up.

I motioned for him to be quiet, and he padded up to me and I picked him up, still as a puppy.  
Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I opened the door and peeked out.

Hearing snores, I stepped out and closed my door behind me. But as I snuck by Sanzo's room, the door opened to a frowning Sanzo.

Before he could say anything I put a finger to my lips, and whispered, "Breakfast. See you in a few hours, when everyone else wakes up."

Without waiting for an answer, I tiptoed by him, and came to the stairs. Balancing Thunder I made my way down, careful not to trip, mornings always made me clumsy.

Making it down without incident, I returned my key to a sleepy desk guy and headed for the restaurant.

Humming a bit, I sat at a random table and ordered from the menu, and a cup of hot cocoa. Thunder sat hidden in my lap.

My cocoa was brought first, and as I sipped it I heard familiar footsteps behind me. Looking back, I saw Sanzo come in. He sat across from me and I asked, "Cocoa or coffee?"

He grumbled, "Coffee."

As the waiter brought my pancakes I asked her for a pot of coffee and a cup. He nodded, and came back with it.

I felt like being nice, poured Sanzo a cup and handed it to him. I snuck Thunder three of my seven pancakes and smothered the rest of mine with syrup and whip cream.

Eating it, I didn't bother making conversation, Thunder knew I was a brat until I ate and had cocoa, and Sanzo didn't look like he felt like talking, especially to me.

But luck wasn't on our side, a guy who must have been drunk all night staggered over and put an arm over Sanzo's shoulder, "Hey sweet heart, lets go back to my place for a drink."

His other hand swept out and knocked over my cocoa. I glared; no one touches my cocoa in the morning!

Before Sanzo could kill him, the bowl that was now empty of whip cream slammed into the drunk's nose. He fell back unconscious, and I stood, growled, grabbed his ankle, and tossed him out. Dusting off my hands I ordered another cup of cocoa and a couple more pancakes.

Eating again I caught Sanzo's eye and asked, "What?"

He shook his head and I ignored him. Eating my pancakes, I started on the next ones, with nothing but whip cream. I heard Sanzo mumble, "How can you eat that?"

I looked up, swallowed and said, "It's for the sugar. If I don't have sugar in the morning, I'm a bitch the rest of the day."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "So you have to eat a gallon of syrup and whip cream a day? What a pain."

I laughed, "No, a candy bar will do, but I want to eat as much sugar as I can, when I can."

I finished my pancakes and Thunder poked his head over the table and looked at Sanzo, who looked a bit surprised to see him. I said, "You met Thunder last night, he changes size so don't think there more than one."

Sanzo grunted and I sipped on my cocoa. We sat there in silence for a few hours and Thunder asked, "_Can we go for a walk?"_

I looked up and asked Sanzo, "Is there time for a walk before the others come?"

He just gave a nod and I stood, Thunder jumping to his feet.

We walked out and started down the street, Thunder stretching his legs. I heard murmurs about an earthquake last night.

Looking around I saw a shop with candy in the window. Going to it I bought a huge bag of candy, for emergencies. Mostly hard candy and candy bars.

Humming I put it in my pack, and started to head back. As we walked in the door of the restaurant, a bullet narrowly missed my head and Sanzo was yelling at Gojyo and Goku, "Shut up, or die!"  
They both said, "Alright, just don't kill us!"

I came up and smiled, "Watch where your shooting that thing, you almost hit me."

Sanzo pointed it at me, "Let's try close range."

I grinned, "Not unless you want me to BBQ your ass."

I moved to sit by Hakkai who smiled and said, "Good morning Miss Etsuko. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yes thank you. But please don't call me Miss, just Etsuko."

He nodded and Goku looked up, swallowed and asked, "Hey Etsuko, aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head, "I already ate."

Gojyo looked at me and asked, "When? Both you and Sanzo were gone when we woke up, so what did you two do?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and I smiled, "A lady doesn't kiss and tell. But I always wake up at dawn, and Sanzo came down an hour after I did."

Gojyo made a perverted face and I tossed a glob of butter into his mouth, "Get your mind out of the gutter Gojyo. I had breakfast, he had coffee. That's it."

Thunder left my side and went to beg by Goku. Goku looked down in surprise and looked at me, "Can I feed him?"

I nodded, grinning, "Go ahead."

Goku gave Thunder a meat bun and Thunder took it gently and ate it. Then he came back and sat next to me. I smirked down at him, "Pig."

He just licked his chops, not caring. I shook my head, and I noticed the small white dragon on Hakkai's shoulder, "Well hello, I met you before didn't I?"

The dragon cheeped and flew to my shoulder. I grinned at him and pet him as Hakkai said, "This is Hakuryu, he's our means of transportation."

I pet his head, "Nice to meet you Hakuryu."

He cheeped and went back to Hakkai. After everyone was done, including another barrage of bullets, and fan smacking, we were ready to go.

I watched as Hakuryu changed into a green jeep. I gasped, "That's so cool!"

Hakkai grinned proudly, and the jeep cheeped. Gojyo took my bag and put it with the rest, and I picked up Thunder as a puppy and climbed in between Goku and Gojyo. Then Sanzo and Hakkai got in and we headed out.

I decided to see what Hakkai's plan was for getting across the river and asked him, "So are you taking the boat way, or the bridge way?"

Hakkai said, "I believe we're taking the boat way, it's a faster way."

I said, "Sure, but wouldn't the bridge be easier? And it's only a mile out of the way."

Sanzo said, though I note, not entirely unkindly, "We're going the quickest way, now sit back and shut up."

I murmured, "Fine."

Sitting back I noticed Gojyo trying to light his cigarette, but his lighter wasn't working. He grumbled, "Stupid lighter! Hey Sanzo let me borrow your lighter."

Sanzo said, "No, you'll get stupid all over it."

Gojyo snapped, "What was that you stupid prick?"

Not feeling like being fired at by a gun, I held up my hands, "Look I'll light it, just don't make Sanzo start shooting ok?"

Gojyo glared at Sanzo's back and held out his cigarette. I lifted a finger and the end of it caught on fire and I held it out for him. He lit it and said, "Thanks Etsuko."

I smiled and stared when Sanzo held out his cigarette. Gojyo laughed, "So that's why I couldn't use it, bastard."

I lit the cigarette and sat back. Sanzo took a drag, completely ignoring Gojyo, who was smirking.  
Goku looked at me with wide eyes, "Can you do anything else besides fire?"

I nodded, and picked up a water bottle and opened it. I smirked and raised it over Sanzo's head and poured.

Goku gasped and then laughed. The water was circling his head like a halo, with two water horns below them. I capped the bottle and sat back. Gojyo looked and started laughing as well. Hakkai glanced at Sanzo and sniggered. As Sanzo turned to glared, the water moved off his head and into my hand.

I looked innocent and bounced it up and down, "What?"

He held out his hand and I tossed the ball into it. It stayed a ball, and he looked at it and tossed it back, "Don't do it again."

I smiled innocently, "Do what?"

He grunted and turned back around. A piece of water on the back of his head formed into a teddy bear. Then I winked and the bear pointed a small pistol and pointed it at Sanzo's head and pretended to shoot him.

It returned to the ball, Goku and Gojyo busted up laughing. I made the water into a slinky as Sanzo turned around pointing a gun and yelled, "Stop or die!"

I looked at him and said indignatly, "What?"

He growled, "Shut up!"

Gojyo stifled his laughter and said, "Sorry dude, _snort_."

Goku nodded, "Yeah sorry Sanzo."

Sanzo glared and turned. Hakkai said cheerfully, "Everyone's in such a good mood."

Thunder was curled up at my feet, and I pet him as the water ball floated around Goku's head, and he tried to grab it. I grinned, opened the bottle and the water returned. Goku smiled, "That was awesome! Can you do something else?"

I noticed the tick mark forming on Sanzo's head and said, "Maybe later."

Goku groaned, but didn't push it and Gojyo put an arm around my shoulders and said, "So you  
have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope, where I come from, people aren't exactly fond of people like me."

He squeezed, "Oh well, you're here now so why don't you and I go out for dinner, and then some."

BAM!

Goku hit his chin and said, "Leave her alone you creepy water sprite!"

Gojyo snapped, "Stay out of this monkey!"

"Not a monkey!"

I watched them quarrel and said, "Hey guys, um."

Then Sanzo turned and blasted his gun, making the boys stop trying to hit each other above me. He barked, "Shut up or die!"

They squeaked and I asked Hakkai, "Um, is this normal?"

Hakkai laughed, "Very, you get used to it."

I giggled, and Thunder just grunted and went back to sleep.

Goku pouted, and Gojyo humped and looked to the side. I grinned, and Sanzo sat back down and it was silent, for a minute. Goku turned back and asked Hakkai, "How far till we get to the river?"

Hakkai said, "About another hour Goku."

He groaned and I said, "It's not that long Goku."

He sighed, "Yeah it is."

Thunder raised his head and with a bark jumped into his lap. Goku looked surprised and Thunder nuzzled into his chest and I smiled, "He wants to be petted."

Goku obliged and Thunder sighed in content. I grinned, and Gojyo nudged me, "Wanna play some cards?"

I nodded, and he brought out a deck and we started a game of poker.

During the game I saw Gojyo slip a queen into his sleeve, and nearly smirked, but kept my poker face. As I put down two cards, I took two, though I already had a good hand. I put on a frown and pierced my lips. Gojyo smirked, put down his hand, "Three queens."

I smiled and put down my hand, "I have four kings."

He groaned, "Oh how did you?"

I grinned, put a finger to my lips and said, "Lucky I guess, though that queen you got was no luck."

I saw a blush creep on his cheeks and I had to laugh. Goku joined me, "You got caught, you cheating kappa!"

Gojyo grinned good naturally "Let's go again, no tricks."

I gave him my cards and he shuffled. Dealing out the cards, he put on a poker face and I looked at my cards. I had two aces, two jacks and a five. I looked at him and his face gave away nothing. I put down the five and got another card. I got an ace.

I let my mouth frown a bit and said, "Ready?"

He nodded and put down his hand, "Three kings and two jacks."

I sighed, and put down mine down, his jaw dropped, "Three aces and two jacks, I win."

He smacked his forehead and groaned "beaten by a woman."

I grinned, took the cards and moved behind Hakkai so that both boys could watch.  
I held up the deck, "Now watch closely, I'm going to show you a trick."

They watched, and I shuffled the deck slowly, so that they could see, and as I finished, I held it on my palm and said, "Ok Goku, split the deck."

He did and I took it and put it under the rest of the cards. With a grin I said, "Ok Goku, now draw a card."

He did the one on top and I said, "Ok, is it a queen of hearts?"

Goku's jaw dropped and I smiled, "Ok Gojyo pick a card."

He picked up a part of the deck and picked a card. I said, "Four of clubs."

His jaw dropped and I smiled. Sanzo must have been watching because he asked, "How did you know?"

I grinned and lifted the deck, when they hadn't been looking I had swiped it with one in my pocket I had put in order by colors, marks and numbers. I smirked, "I knew which card is where."

Taking out Gojyo's deck they saw it was the same color, red, but not the same design. I handed back his cards and Gojyo grinned, "Not bad, not bad."

I smiled and Hakkai said, "We're almost there, should be over this hill."

We looked and sure enough, over a hill there was a river, but no boats were along its shore. We drove down and stopped at a dock.


	3. Chapter 3 Help a Freakified Monk of Doom

At the docks, Hakuryu transform back into a dragon and Hakkai called to a man walking by, "Excuse me, but by any chance can someone take us across the river?"

As the man and Hakkai talked, I looked around and started heading to the river. Sanzo watched me, still a bit peeved at having to bring me along. I made a face and kept on walking, Thunder at my heels. Standing by the water I knelt and Thunder got a drink.

I was looking across the river, when Sanzo came up and said, "Lets go woman!"

He kicked me and I fell forward. I yelped at the cold water and shot out, "What the hell Sanzo!"

I got out and shook my head, being sure to get water on Sanzo. With a grunt, I used wind to blow dry myself. Sanzo glared, "You want to die?"

I growled angrily, "You kicked me in first, live with it."

I stormed over to the others, Thunder snickered behind me. I stood by Hakkai who asked, "You alright?"

I crossed my arms and glared at Sanzo's back, "Pissed, but ok, so what's up?"

Goku and Gojyo were fighting to hold in their laughter and I glared. Hakkai took my attention from them before i fried them and said, "Well it seems that there was a storm and the boats were mostly destroyed, but this kind fellow offered us his small boat that he fixed up."

The man was older than us, about in his 50's and smiled kindly at me, "My pleasure, my son on the other end asked for it anyway, so your actually doing me a favor. Just be sure to stay in the boat, the current underneath the surface will suck you down."

I looked at the river, "Under water current huh?"

He nodded and Sanzo said politely, "Thank you old man." Then he barked at us, "Move your asses!"

He nodded and I smiled and waved bye as we went over to the only boat left. It was a good size one, like a life boat. With a small seat in the front, one in the middle to fit two people and another for two in the back.

Goku hopped in front, Hakkai and Gojyo took the middle so that left Sanzo and me with the back. Thunder curled up on Goku's lap. Sanzo said, "No, Hakkai switch with her."

Hakkai smiled a bit, "I'm sorry Sanzo, but Gojyo and I are rowing, and I can't do it from back there."

I shrugged, bored of fighting with him and climbed in and waited for Sanzo. He got in with a humph and we pushed off. Goku looked around excitedly as we made our way across the vast river, and did I mention it was a couple miles wide! Like a lake, only longer.

I put my arm on the side, put my chin in my hand and looked down. Seeing nothing but blue, I soon grew bored again and was about to look away when I caught a glint of black.

Frowning, about to warn the others, a black tentacle shot out of the water, snagged Sanzo and he yelled as it pulled him from the boat.

The others cried out his name, as I threw down my pack and was about to dive in. Hakkai grabbed my arm, "What are you doing?"

I yanked away and barked, "Saving that asshole!"

Diving in, I instantly saw the thing that had attacked us. A black squid, which threw me for a loop, I mean black?

Anyway, Sanzo was having a hard time, totally wrapped up in the things tentacles. Fighting the current I swam closer and I saw it open its beak and I growled angrily, "Sanzo dies after me, damn squid!"

I swam forward and focused, the water beginning to form into a whirlpool. I shot forward and slammed into the head of the thing and it screamed in fury.

I grabbed Sanzo's tentacle and with a moment of concentration, it exploded, I had just stuffed it with oxygen.

Grabbing Sanzo's arm, I yanked him away and motioned with my hand. The whirlpool formed, and slammed into the squid smashing it to the bottom, and it cried out.

Kicking upward, I dragged the monk along and we burst to the surface. I coughed and hacked as Sanzo did the same. I looked and the boat was a ways away. The current slowly moving us away from it. I asked Sanzo, "You ok?"

He gave a half hearted glare, "Do I look ok?

I smiled, "Oh you'll live monk-man. Now let's get back to the others."

He looked at me and asked, "And how do we do that? The currents pushing us away from them." I smirked, "Remember? I'm an elemental."

I raised my hand and the water hardened under our feet and lifted us up. Making a type of board, it glided forward and we floated towards the others, and I blow-dried us as we got close.

Sanzo climbed in and Hakkai said, "Thank goodness."

I grinned, "Told you to take the bridge."

They looked at me and I shrugged, "What? What can happen on a bridge? But in the water, you never know what's in it."

Hakkai laughed a bit, "I supposed your right,"

I climbed in beside Sanzo and sighed, "Besides, Sanzo would have given that squid a stomach ache."

The others agreed and Sanzo held his gun to my head, and I smiled at him, "Now now, just be glad if something does eat you, you'd cause it pains for the trouble."

He glared and said, "Do you want to die?"

I shrugged, putting on an 'I really don't care' look and said, "Whatever, but if you kill me, you'll have to deal with the elementals yourself, and they're no pushovers like Goat."

He grunted, took out his fan, whapped me and then ignored me. I growled in pain, "Show some gratitude, monk-man."

Gojyo chuckled, "That is his way of showing gratitude."

I scowled and said, "Whatever, and unless we're going to take forever to get across, let me get us there. Bring in the paddles."

Hakkai and Gojyo glanced at each other, before doing so and I leaned back and put a hand in the water. I smirked, "Hang on tight."

Goku must have been forewarned by Thunder because he had a good hold on Thunder and the side of the boat. We suddenly kicked forward and Gojyo fell back and Hakkai grabbed him, barley able to sit up himself. We were speeding along like a speed boat and Sanzo was sitting calmly and I grumbled, "Showoff."

Still a bit irked from getting kicked in the river and no thank you for the rescue. And now he was ignoring me! I really wanted to smack him then, but refrained though just barely.

Gritting my teeth, I kept my eyes ahead and Goku said, "Rocks!"

I blinked and indeed, rocks were jutting out of the river, between us and the village. Grinning like a maniac I said, "Ah a challenge."

Sanzo looked at me, like I was crazy and we came upon a rock, swerved to miss it and kept going. Swinging left, right, the others clung for dear life, though I really wasn't doing that bad.

Goku actually looked like he was having fun! We came upon the shore, and I slowed and we gently hit the shore. Goku got out with Thunder and pulled us up so that we did float back out.

I hopped out around the others and Goku said excitedly, "That was awesome!"

I smiled a bit, "It was fun wasn't it?"

Goku nodded, and whispered shyly, "And thank you for helping Sanzo."

I smiled, placed an arm around his shoulders and said, "No problem now lets help unload and find that dudes son."

He nodded, and went to help Hakkai and Gojyo stood next to me, smoking a cigarette, "Why did you help the monk? Not that I'm ungrateful, but you met us only yesterday and you're already risking your life for one of us."

I looked up at him and asked solemnly, "Do I need a reason?"

He blinked and I looked back at the others and said quietly, "Well if you need one, think about how Goku would have felt him Sanzo had died."

Going up to Hakkai I took some packs from him, including my own and saw a young guy walk up to us. He waved, "My names Dave. Thank you for bringing my dads boat."

Hakkai smiled, "Your welcome. Is there a restaurant we can eat at?"

He smiled, "Yep, mine. It's the best and only restaurant here."

Sanzo said, "We'll eat there and then get going."

Then he walked by me without a glance, and I shrugged, it did no use to steam over him.

Thunder gave a snort, "_He sure is a ungrateful slug isn't he?"_

I smiled down at him, trying to keep from laughing, "A slug, is that the best you can do?"

"_How about a cockroach?"_

I shook my head, "Taken."

"_Gorilla?"_

"That doesn't even make sense."

"_Hmm, we'll just call him the freakified monk of doom."_

I laughed out loud and got looks from the others, I waved at them, choking on my laughter, "You don't want to know, trust me."

Thunder looked pleased and I snorted and chuckled, "You're evil, my friend."

We came to the restaurant and dumped our bags by a table and sat down. Gojyo whispered to me, "What was so funny?"

I smirked, "Sorry, I want to live to see another day."

He groaned and menu's came and I just ordered a couple of things, while Goku got everything on the menu. Our food came and I slipped Thunder some while guarding my plate from greedy fingers.

Gojyo and Goku fought and I ducked automatically as gunshots were fired. Sanzo yelled at them and I ate, ignoring.

Hakkai looked at me with a smile and asked, "So do you need anything while we're stopped?"

I thought a second and shook my head, "Don't think so. And I don't sense an elemental anywhere so we're good. Do you have to shop?"

He nodded and I smiled, "Thunder and I will give you a hand."

He nodded, and we ate what else we could get and Sanzo handed over his golden credit card and resumed to beat the other two. I grinned and quickly left before Sanzo's wrath turned on me.

We went to the little shops of the town and soon got what little stuff we needed. Canned goods, cigarettes for both Sanzo and Gojyo, lighters, and a few more bandages.

Done we returned to a waiting Sanzo, and unconscious Gojyo and Goku. Hakuryu changed and I lifted the two up into the back with Hakkai's help and hopped in behind Hakkai, Thunder on my lap.

Sanzo grumbled, "Stupid morons."

I grinned, "You sure did a number on them though."

He ignored me and I shrugged and watched as we started out and watched the terrain as it flew by at the breakneck speed Hakkai was going. Thunder said, "_I like his driving, it's like you on a snowboard or something."_

I smiled down at him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Scratching him in the head, I made sure Goku and Gojyo didn't fly out as we hit a few bumps. Wondering what could possibly happen next. I should have known better than to think that, cause trouble loved it when I did.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting the Pansykins

As we continued on our journey, the boys woke up from the beating they got from Sanzo, and I was helping them live with their

As we continued on our journey, the boys woke up from the beating they got from Sanzo, and I was helping them live with their injuries.

I held the snowball to Goku's welt and said, "Here, hold this and the swelling should go down in a bit."

He took the ball, smiling, "Thanks Etsuko."

I grinned and Sanzo said, "You used your own water you know."

I looked at him confused, wondering what he was getting at, "Yeah so?"

He glanced back at me like I was stupid, "So, you run out of water, you don't get anymore."

Goku was about to open his mouth but I quickly said, "No sweat, I don't need much water."

He looked at me and I gave a defiant look and he gave a grunt and turned back around. Hakkai glanced at me worried, "Are you sure? I think we have to go through a dessert before we get to the next town."

I smiled, "I'll be fine. I can last for about three days without water."

Gojyo asked, jokingly, "What are you a camel?"

Goku asked innocently, "Are camels good to eat?"

I looked at him in surprise and burst out laughing. Goku looked a bit hurt and I quickly said, "Yes, in stews."

The others gave me a weirded out look as Goku's face lit up again and I laughed again and said, "It's true, you just gotta know how to do it."

Thunder cocked his head to the side and asked, "_Are we going to get some_?"

I shook my head, getting my laughs under control and said, "No, I doubt anyone here knows how to make the stew."

Gojyo gave me a weird look and Goku asked, "What does the stew have in it? Besides camel?"

I smiled and said, "Well the camel tastes like beef anyway, and you can have potatoes, carrots, rice, barley, just about anything you want in it."

His eyes glistened and he began to drool.

I grinned and Gojyo gave a snort, "You won't catch me eating camel."

I poked him playfully, "Wimp."

He glared at me and Hakkai said like a mother hen, "Now, lets not fight over this. I doubt we'll get to try camel, since I haven't seen any restaurant that sells them for food."

Goku groaned and Gojyo looked pleased, and Sanzo looked annoyed. I set Thunder on the floor and moved up behind Hakkai and asked, "So when do we get to the this desert?"

Hakkai glanced back at me and smiled, "We should get out of this forest in about an hour, then it's a two day drive through the desert."

Goku and Gojyo groaned. Goku wined, "But what about food? I'll starve!"

Gojyo whined, "And woman! And beer, do we have beer and smokes?"

I quickly picked up Thunder and leaned back as Sanzo spun and smacked them with the fan, "Shut up and stop whining! The more you whine the longer it will take!"

He sat back down and Goku and Gojyo groaned in pain, snowballs long gone. Thunder looked up at me and said, "_I'm thirsty, I'd best drink water before we get there, or I'll get too hot."_

I smiled down at him and uncapped the water and held the water in my hand as he drank his fill. When I returned what was left and checked to see what was left, there was less than half.

Shrugging, I capped it and moved back to my seat between the two boys and leaned back, closed my eyes and took a slight nap.

I snoozed, until I heard bickering and opened my eyes to see Goku and Gojyo fighting. I sighed a bit and counted to three, and there was a huge SMACK! And I looked again to see Goku and Gojyo groan on the floor of the jeep.

Hakkai said cheerfully, "We're at the desert now. Best put on your cloaks."

Hakkai stopped the jeep and the boys got out their cloaks, and I reached for my pack and rummaged through it until I pulled out a cloak, brown unlike the boys gray and slipped it on. The boys had theirs on, and Hakkai drove on.

I held Thunder under the cloak, as sand flew and barraged us. Drawing my hood over my face, I ignored Goku and Gojyo arguing again, and tried to concentrate on sensing a dark elemental.

Something caught my attention, but before I could focus on what it was and if it was coming towards us, something hit me in the chest and I nearly flew out of the jeep.

I cried out and my hood flew back, and Goku reached and snagged my cloak as I hung over the side. He pulled me up and I took a deep breath trying to calm down. Gojyo looked sheepish and I growled, "Who the hell hit me?"

Goku pointed to Gojyo and he squeaked as I glared at him, and I snarled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

About to smack his head, I sensed something above us and screamed, "HIT THE GAS HAKKAI!"

Hakkai did, zoomed forward and a figure slammed into the ground right behind us, the shockwave slammed into us and spun us out of control.

I grabbed my cloak and tossed it off as a black object slammed into me, and I flew from the jeep.

Thunder was tossed from my hands as the figure grabbed my throat and held me up, my feet leaving the ground. The tall figure had flaming red hair, chopped crudely short, and a demented look on his face.

I choked and glared into the red eyes of the dark elemental, Aoi.

He chuckled, "Well, well. If it isn't Cloud."

I heard a snarl and Thunder was in his biggest form, and lunging at Aoi. But was slammed in the side by a black cat. They snarled and started snapping and attacking each other.

Aoi squeezed and I felt his hand crushing my windpipe. Then Goku's staff slammed into Aoi's head, sending him flying. I coughed and hacked, as Goku took my arm and asked, "Are you ok Etsuko?"

I nodded, not yet able to speak. I shook my head to clear it and saw all the guys in front of me. I blinked in surprise as Sanzo aimed his gun at Aoi's head, who had stood, smiling as if he had won the lottery.

Sanzo growled, "Get out of here freak, unless you want a new hole to breath out of."

Aoi looked at me, grinning, and snapped his fingers. The cat leapt away from Thunder and went over to his side, and Thunder growled and came over to me.

Aoi smiled widely and said, "Tut tut, I see you have some new friends for me to play with Cloud."

I got my voice back and snarled, "Your fights with me Aoi. Leave them out of this."

Hakkai came in front of me and whispered, "We're making a run for it."

I shook my head, and he looked confused. I shook off Goku's arm and moved till I stood next to Sanzo, "This is my fight."

Sanzo asked Aoi coldly, "What the hell are you spouting about a Cloud?"

I said softly, "That's my other name, one I left behind."

He glanced at me and Gojyo said confidently, "Now we'll be on our merry way."

Aoi chuckled and finally laughing out loud, "Oh this is grand! You haven't told them have you?"

I stepped up and Thunder stood next to me. I lifted my chin, and glared at him, "You can try and break me all you want Pansy, it won't work like last time."

Aoi's face turned angry and he growled, "Oh really, and what if I was to tell them, you were the reason we became dark elementals."

I smirked, "Then I would say your were on crack, and the reason you turn bad was for power. So why don't we stop the chit chat Mr. Pansykins and get this party started?"

I felt my elements rise to the surface as Aoi flicked his hand and the large cat lunged. Thunder slammed into it and they rolled, snarling and fighting to the death.

Aoi disappeared suddenly and I flung myself sideways, throwing a blast of wind in front of Hakkai. Aoi slammed into it and I threw up my hand and a wall of wind surrounded the guys and I snarled and summoned my sword, and it connected with his.

Aoi and I were held at a stand off and I yelled at the guys, as the wind died down, "Get in jeep and get out of here!"

Aoi slammed his foot into my gut and I hacked, and rolled before he could cut my head off. Getting to my feet and I thought, "_Enough fooling around!"_

I held my sword out and Aoi stood tauntingly a few feet away, he smirked, "What, are you going to use big bad elements to kill me. Oh lets see you try."

I gave a snort, "What Pansykins? Afraid of a little tussle? Aww what a big baby you are?"

I made baby noises and he turned bright red.

I felt my shoulders tense as I heard a gunshot and Aoi deflected it. Then I spun to see the blade of Gojyo's staff fly and slash at Aoi, who easily knocked it away. I yelled, "No! Get out of here!"

A chi blast hit Aoi and he laughed and raced towards the group, who hadn't even moved after I told them to go!

I spun and raced after him, yelling, "Get out of here you idiots!"

I pushed myself faster and came up on Aoi as he raised is sword to slice off Hakkai's head. I slammed my sword into it, and swung my other arm and it connected with his head and sent him flying.

I panted and turned to face Aoi. I snarled at the boys, "I told you to go!"

Goku said smiling, "We couldn't leave our group member."

Hakkai rubbed his neck where the blade almost hit and said, "Indeed, we could leave you behind Etsuko."

I glared at them half-heartedly and sighed, grinning, "You guys are silly."

I turned as Aoi stood, and he looked pissed. Winds began to pick up and he yelled in fury and came at me. I sighed in annoyance, and said, "Yeah, this is going to hurt."

The guys looked at me and I dashed forward, and raised my sword, summoning my energy into the tip of it. As our swords connected, Aoi's other hand came up with a ball of air and slammed into my chest, as I twisted my blade and it slashed across his chest.

I was flung back and slammed into a sand dune. Groaning as my back ached, I stood coughing, and saw Aoi about to attack the guys, and the guys getting ready to attack him.

I raised my hand and Aoi froze in mid step, and looked at me in shock. He cried out in pain, and the scratch I had given him, began to flame.

I walked up to him, and shook the dust from my head, "You're an idiot, and it doesn't just take big elements to defeat an enemy."

I looked over at the battling animals and Thunder snarled as he clamped his jaws on the cat's neck and I heard a snap. I shuddered a bit and stood in front of Aoi, who glared with hate and I said, "When I cut you, I thrust flames into the wound. Now the flames are eating you alive."

I raised my hand and growled, "For my fallen friends, and for all those you killed. You don't deserve this fast death, but I'm in a hurry."

I snapped my fingers and he screamed once more before erupting in flames. Thunder came up, limping a bit and I sagged, my eyes closing a bit and I tilted, and fell over.

I was caught before I hit the ground and looked up into Hakkai's green eyes and smiled, "That was a doosy."

I sat up, holding my head and Thunder shrank and tumbled into my lap. I looked at him and he had multiple scratches, and cuts. I said gently, "That kitty had sharp claws huh?"

He whimpered a bit and I grinned, putting my hand gently on his side and his wounds glowed green and vanished.

Then I looked up and saw Sanzo glaring, I asked, "What?"

He crossed his arms and said, "What the hell took you so long?"

I gave a snort, "Oh just the fact that I had to stop Mr. Pansykins from cutting your heads off, and Thunder was being mauled by a demented cat, I think I did my job in a good amount of time."

I tried to stand, but winced and sat back down, Thunder hopped off my lap and Hakkai took my arm gently, Goku taking my other arm and helped me stand. I shook them off, "I'm ok."

Hakkai gave me a worried look and I turned to Sanzo, "So monk-man, we going or what?"

He scowled and I looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Hakuryu?"

There was a squeak and he flew from behind a sand dune and I smiled, "Hey, so that's where you were."

He landed on my shoulder and I petted him. Gojyo asked, "Aren't you at all sore from that?"

I blinked, and grinned, "I hurt like hell but I'm used to it."

He fell over in shock and I giggled, and Hakuryu cheeped and went over to Hakkai. I raised my arms, stretching and felt my shoulders creak and said, "You don't get out of that without some bruises or sores."

Sanzo came up and slammed his fan into my head, "Stop fooling around and lets go."

I yelped and fell over, "You ass! I save your unholy butt, and this is the thanks I get?"

Goku helped me stand and Sanzo gave a snort, "Like I care, your just trying to show off."

Thunder growled and I narrowed my eyes a bit, wrestling with myself not to hit him. Finally I grinned and said, "Ah your not even worth the breath it'll take to cuss you out."

Sanzo glared and I faced Hakkai, "Well, shall we go?"

Hakkai nodded, and Hakuryu changed into the jeep and we all climbed in, and Thunder had grabbed my cloak, which I slipped on and he laid on my lap and we started out.

Sanzo looked pissed, but I didn't care, he had started it. "_But would it kill the man to even act a bit grateful?"_

Thunder looked up at me from inside the cloak and said softly, "_The Freakified Monk of Doom is showing his gratitude. Remember Gojyo said something about that."_

I have a small sigh, unheard by the roar of the engine and winds barraging us with sand.

I glanced up and saw we were practically in a sandstorm. I lifted a hand and concentrated, the wind began to calm down and only howl around us. Fixing the bubble of wind I was using to keep the wind and sand from the jeep, I said to Hakkai, "That should make driving a bit easier huh?"

Hakkai smiled back at me, "Thank you very much Etsuko."

I smiled a bit and Gojyo complained, "Can't you do something about the sun?"

The sun was hot and horrible for us and I shook my head, "I'm an elemental, not a god. You'll have to deal with it."

Gojyo grumbled and wiggled; trying to get comfortable, "Move over, your smothering me."

I blinked and said, "I'm not even touching you."

He barked, "Yeah and your body's making me fry!"

I sighed, and Goku said, "Oh leave her alone Gojyo!"

I shook my head, and moved so that I sat with my back to Hakkai's seat, my butt on the floor of the jeep, and I leaned back, and Thunder curled up and sighed, _"Ungrateful cockroach."_

I grinned, and leaned back and said, "I'm not bothering you, am I Hakkai?"

He smiled at me, "No not at all."

I grinned, and crossed my legs Indian style and leaned my head back, pulling my hood over my face and closed my eyes to snooze. I wouldn't admit it, but that battle left me more tired than I liked. So ignoring everything else, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Thunder zaps, & we get company

I woke up as I heard arguing from Gojyo and Goku and scowled, annoyed. But I was surprised when I felt Thunder move from my cloak and opened my eyes to see him snarl and a bolt of electricity zapped both boys.

My jaw fell open and I gasped, "Thunder! Your not supposed to kill them!"

Thunder grumbled, "_I just knocked them out, they'll be fine."_

I grinned, "Oh, well that's ok."

I turned to talk to Hakkai, who looked shocked, "The boys are just knocked out, they will be fine."

Hakkai laughed, "So that's why you call him Thunder."

Sanzo grunted, "About time."

I grinned, turned back around and closed my eyes again, Thunder back under my cloak.

I moved my hand and massaged the bruise on my chest, just above my breasts. I decided to ignore the pain, and I stopped, and pet Thunder as I snoozed.

I woke up to hear the wind start to stop and I raised my head, to see Gojyo and Goku glaring. I stretched and looked around. The sandstorm was gone, so I dropped the bubble and straightened, looking back at the glaring boys and asked, "What?"

Goku pointed a finger accusingly, "You zapped us!"

I shook my head, "No Thunder did."

Thunder stuck his head out and nodded. I explained, "You two must have really annoyed him to have him zap you."

They stared and Thunder grinned toothily. I said sternly, "Stop looking so smug, your not to do that again."

I said silently, "_Unless they get really bad."_

Thunder made himself look a bit sheepish and I hid a grin and said, "He says he's sorry."

They exchanged glances and Goku said, "I guess it's ok."

Gojyo crossed his arms and said, "No it's not. That mutt just zapped us! I'm not going to have a mutt teach me a lesson."

Sanzo stood and held the gun at his head, a tick mark showing clearly, "How about I do it for you? A lesson you'll never forget, right into that thick skull of yours?"

Gojyo held up his hands, "I'm good, thanks."

Sanzo sat back down and Hakkai looked up and said, "The sun will set soon, we'd better find a good camping spot."

Gojyo complained, "Ugh, sleeping in the sand is going to suck."

Goku sighed, "Yeah."

I grinned at them, "Um hello? Elemental here."

They looked at me in confusion and I turned to Hakkai, "Just stop here Hakkai."

He glanced at me and then at Sanzo, who shrugged. Hakkai stopped and I hopped out. Setting Thunder down, I stepped away from the jeep a bit and said, "One rock to sleep on, coming right up."

I cocked my arm back, knelt and punched the ground. The sand began to ripple and with a slight crack it suddenly hardened into rock, and swept out to go around the jeep, into a good sized circle.

I stood, dusting off my hands and grinned at the bewildered looks of Goku and Gojyo, "That way you won't get sand in your pants."

Thunder teased, "_Oh, not like that's ever happened to you."_

I glared, "Hey, you're the one who pushed me off the sand dune."

He looked at me innocently, "_Who me? Or your clumsy feet."_

I snarled and leapt after him and yelled, "Get back here!"

He raced behind the jeep and the guys began to make camp. I raced after Thunder and couldn't help but grin. Then suddenly he spun and pounced on me, growing to the size of a German Shepard.

I hit the ground with a thud and started laughing as I got a big slobbery kiss. I tried to push him off, laughing, "Thunder! Get off! Ha ha ha!"

He gave me another kiss and I tried to roll. I shouted, "Goku, help! I'm being attacked by Thunder!"

Goku jogged around the jeep and started laughing when he saw me. I waved a hand at him while Thunder grew to pin my down, grinning all the while. I said, "Help! Man down!"

Goku grabbed my hand and I saw the jeep change back into Hakuryu and Goku pulled and I saw the evil glint on Thunders face right before he hopped off.

Goku flung me and I flew, shouting in a panic and hit right into Sanzo. But he managed to catch me as we crashed to the ground.

We toppled over and I started laughing. Rolling away, he leapt to his feet and started shooting at me. I laughed as the bullets missed, as I rolled.

Sanzo yelled, "You little brat! Stop moving so I can get you out of my life!"

I grinned evilly and hopped to my feet, sticking my tongue out I yelled, "NEVER!"

Jumping up, I raced away as Sanzo came at me with his fan. Gojyo and Goku were laughing because it wasn't them about to die.

I ducked a swing, "Mad Monk. Help!" And hid behind Hakkai, who held up his hands and said, "Now Sanzo, it was an accident."

Sanzo growled, trying to get at me from around Hakkai. Hakkai tried to reason with him, and I looked for an escape.

Goku saw, and with a grin, whined, "Hey Sanzo, I'm hungry."

Sanzo spun and slapped him with the fan, "Shut up you monkey!"

Goku yelped and said, "But we didn't even have lunch! I'm starving!"

Hakkai said, "Oh yes, lets eat."

Still behind Hakkai I helped get the food ready and grabbed Goku in a hug, "Thanks Goku, you saved my life!"

Goku grinned and said cheerfully, "No problem. I'm used to getting whacked."

I grinned and Hakkai called me over, "Etsuko, do you mind lighting the fire?"

I shook my head and flicked a ball of fire into the pile of wood and it instantly caught on fire and Hakkai put a pot of water on to heat up. Thunder came up and I whapped him on the head, "That's for almost getting me killed."

He whined, "_Oww! But it was funny."_

I glared and he grinned, "_Come on, you know it was."_

I grinned a bit and said, "Next time, make sure it's not Sanzo I crash into."

He nodded and I saw Sanzo glared and I called over to him, "I'm sorry Sanzo!"

He ignored me, opening a paper and started to read. I shrugged, refusing to let his mood get to me. I went over to the pile of stuff, took my water bottle and took a drink.

Stuffing it in my bag, I rummaged through my bag and popped a jawbreaker in my mouth. I sat over to the side, Goku and Gojyo were teasing and arguing, Hakkai cooking and Sanzo ignoring them all.

Thunder came up and sat next to me, and I felt myself sadden a bit, and I whispered to him, "Our group was like this once huh?"

Thunder nodded and said, "_You know it wasn't your fault."_

I looked away and stood, I called to Hakkai, "I'm going for a walk Hakkai! I'll be back in a minute."

He said, "Be careful! There are snakes and scorpions that come out at night!"

I waved, as I began to walk away, "I know!"

Thunder walked next to me as I walked up a sand dune and started going in a general direction, and I said in a fake cheerful voice, "Nice night."

Thunder sighed, "_You can't just keep on changing the subject! Our friends and your brother wouldn't want you to feel guilty for the rest of your life because of something you couldn't control!"_

I shook my head, and looked down at him, "I know, but I still miss them! And I wasn't there! If I had been there like I was supposed to, they'd still be alive!"

A felt my eyes burn and I turned away and broke into a run. Thunder called after me, but I kept on running, tears falling down my cheeks.

I ran till I went over another sand dune and plopped on my butt, brought my knees to my chest and cried into them.

Sobbing I tried to tell myself it wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty. I heard footsteps and my head shot up to see a figure standing on a sand dune a ways away, with his back to the moon, which was full and right in front of me.

Thunder came beside me and growled. I wiped my eyes and stood, and I saw three others join the first figure.

I turned and said, "They're not bothering us, lets head back."

Thunders hackles were still up as we topped the dune. I glanced back and saw that the figures were gone.

I shrugged and looked down at Thunder apologetically, "Sorry buddy, I guess I let the past stay in my head too long huh?"

Thunder nodded, and rubbed against my leg. I smiled and said, "I'll still feel a bit guilty but not as much as before, promise."

He nodded, and then his ears flicked and I looked ahead and heard a shout.

Thunder grew and I leapt to his back and he leapt forward back to camp.

As we topped the dune I saw a red haired figure attack Sanzo!

Thunder roared and I thrust my hand out and yelled, "Back off!"

A blast of wind hit him and he was flung back into his buddy's. They yelled in fear, "Lord Kou!"

Thunder stopped in front of Sanzo and growled, hackles raised, teeth gleaming.

The littlest yelled, "You hurt Big Brother! Lirin make you pay!"

I asked Sanzo, "Who are these nut bars?"

He sighed in annoyance, "Kougaji, and his little band are after my sutra."

The little girl with orange hair, and two marks on her cheek, Lirin, jumped at me and I raised a hand and blocked her punch, grabbed her shirt with my other and threw her at her brother, who caught her and growled, "Leave my sister alone!"

I shrugged, "Hey she attacked me."

Gojyo and Goku came at my sides; weapons ready and Goku said excitedly, "Well, are we going to fight or what?"

Kou stood and said, "Actually I'm not here to fight."

Goku looked surprised, "Why not?"

Gojyo teased, "Yeah, I wanted a chance to go against my brother again."

The tall guy with a birthmark on his forehead and nose smiled, "Not this time Gojyo."

I cocked my head to the side and said, "Ok I'm confused, what the hell are you doing here?"

Thunder cocked his head to the side and I saw a purple haired woman holding Lirin back and said, "We just happened to see you guys and we decided to stop by."

I turned to Sanzo and the others, and Sanzo shrugged, "Do what you want."

Hakkai smiled, "There's enough food here for everyone, why don't you eat with us."

Thunder moved and went over to the edge of the rock circle and sat down. I folded my arms on his head and watched curiously as Kou and Goku started talking about fighting,

Gojyo and his brother talking about something, the purple haired woman was chatting with Hakkai and Lirin was pestering Sanzo, who looked pissed.

I blinked when Kou looked over to me and Goku smiled and said, "And this is our new members Etsuko and Thunder."

I waved and Thunder barked a greeting. Kou asked, "I don't sense any demon energy from you, how did you throw me back?"

I shrugged, "Elemental, and I take it you four are demons? And what's your names?"

Kou walked up and said, "Sorry, I'm Kougaji, my little sister is Lirin, that is Yaone, and that is Dokugakuji."

I held out my hand and he took it, we shook and I said politely, "Nice to meet you, and sorry about that blast."

He shrugged and Lirin skipped over and asked, "So what's your name? I'm Lirin."

I smiled down at her, "I'm Etsuko and this is Thunder."

She looked at him and squealed, "He's so cute!"

She glomped his chest and I hopped off as Thunder rolled over for a belly rub, which Lirin happily obliged.

I grinned and Kou sweat dropped. We moved away a bit and Kou asked, "Wait, are you one of those dark elementals?"

Confused, I crossed my arms and asked, "Why do you ask?"

Kou glared and said, "Then I'll kill you. The dark elementals are killing my people just for pleasure!"

I nodded, thinking, "Sounds like them, and no I'm just a normal elemental, well sorta normal. I'm here to get rid of the dark elementals."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me and said angrily, "Lets test that."

He lunged and my eyes widened in shock. Then suddenly, I was no longer there.

Kou gasped and looked around frantically. "Where did she go?"

I appeared behind him and yelled, "Here, you ass!"

I slammed my foot into his back and he crashed into a nearby dune, "Attacking a lady without warning, pig!"

I turned, pouting and Goku shouted a warning.

My eyes twitched in annoyance. I spun and Kou's fireball slammed into my chest.

I was flung back and instead of hitting sand, I landed on fur and cough in pain.

Looking up I heard Hakkai Gojyo and Goku yell for Kou to stop, as he lunged, fireball ready.

As he leapt above me, my body tensed and I clutched to Thunder as he leapt away.

Kou blasted the ground where I had been and Thunder stood to the side. As the dust cleared we saw Sanzo, who glared and had his gun pressed against Kou's skull. "What the fuck do you think your doing asswipe? I'm the only one allowed to kill this brat."

I could hardly push myself up to sit up on Thunder's back, but I put a hand on my chest, and tried to heal as much as I could before I bled to death.

Kou glared and said, "I wanted to see if she was a dark elemental."

I coughed and snarled, "I told you I wasn't fuck turd! And why would a dark elemental be in the Sanzo group?"

Kou put on a blank look and I rolled my eyes, "Idiot."

Thunder moved to the other side of the circle, and Sanzo lowered his gun and Kou straightened.

My chest now only stung and I slid off Thunder and grabbed my bag. I grumbled, "Stupid demons."

I rummaged through it and brought out another shirt and Thunder blocked everyone's view and I changed shirts.

My chest still ached, but I had mostly healed the wound, and broken bones.

Thunder shrank and I plopped on the ground him beside me and I cracked my jawbreaker and ate it, pissed off.

Hakkai finished cooking and the chatter resumed. Yaone and Hakkai handed out bowls and I took mine with out a word, swallowed the hot liquid in a few gulps, handed the bowl back to Yaone and she left.

I popped a lollipop in my mouth and gave Thunder a candy bar. Goku came up and asked, "You alright?"

I looked at him and winked, "I'm pissed, but I'll live. Want a candy?"

I held up the bag and he smiled and took a candy bar.

He went to show off and tease Gojyo, and I grinned at him. Thunder grew a bit and moved behind me and I used him as a pillow. Watching everyone, and Kou glanced at me and looked ashamed. I thought heatedly, "_Good, feel guilty, bastard."_

Thunder grinned a bit and Kou and the others got done, and said their good byes and Kou looked over at me and said, "And I apologize for my actions."

I flipped him the bird and said, "Yeah, go fuck yourself."

He growled and Dou took his arm and said, "Come on Kou, we got to go."

Lirin ran up to me and glomped Thunder and said, "Bye bye poochy."

She let go, smiled at me and grabbed me in a hug and I said cheerfully, "Bye Lirin."

She smiled and said, "Bye bye Etsuko."

She let go, ran to her brother and they disappeared over a sand dune.

I threw my lollipop stick away and crossed my arms, glaring at the fire. Thunder looked at me and said, "_You should cool down, he was an idiot."_

I glanced at him and sighed, "Yeah whatever."

I looked up as Hakkai knelt beside me and asked, "Are you ok after that fight?"

I grinned, "All healed, but thanks for asking."

He smiled and said, "What an misunderstanding."

I grinned, "Oh yeah, and the next time I see him, I'm shoving his foot right down his throat."

Hakkai chuckled and said, "Well sleep well, and try to rest up, and we'll try and leave early tomorrow."

I nodded and he moved away and a thought hit me like a brick, "_Wait, didn't Sanzo defend me?"_

Thunder looked up in surprise and said, _"Freakified Monk of Doom did didn't he? Wow talk about throwing you for a loop."_

I asked aloud, "You're telling me."

I grinned and turned to look at the reading Sanzo. I called out, "Hey Sanzo, thanks for defending me, so that you can send me to my grave."

He grunted and asked, "How about I send you there now?"

I grinned wider, "Nah, I still have three elementals to go, after that, go ahead."

The other looked at me and I leaned back, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Goku asked Hakkai, "Does she mean she wants to die after all this is over?"

Hakkai smiled, "No I'm sure she's just being sarcastic."

But his eyes flickered over to her, worried and Gojyo saw and said, "Yeah, she's never serious."

Goku was still worried and turned to Sanzo. Sanzo looked up and said, " She's too much of a brat to die anyway."

Goku smiled and they all sat around the fire, and finally going to bed, as the moon was high in the sky.


End file.
